Power Rangers Poké Force
by sentaifan23
Summary: Based off Pokemon X and Y. Just after arriving in Kalos with her mother, Serena is sent into the world of Pokémon. Along with her new friends, they'll become the Power Rangers Poké Force to defend Kalos from Team Flare. If only Serena and Calem could figure out their destiny...


A/N-Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating or anything recently, but I've had writers block and school and, I've just been super busy. To make up for it, I have been writing a new Power Rangers/Pokémon mash up. Speaking of which, here's chapter one.

Disclaimer-I don't own power rangers, or Pokémon. Or any of the characters except Roxie.

* * *

Earth. A mysterious place.  
Inhabited for thousands of years by strange creatures called Pokémon.  
At first, the humans were afraid. But slowly they began to warm up to the creatures. Trust them.  
But all that changed when war broke out.

* * *

The land split into regions.  
A breakthrough for some.  
The war could end. They could form new lands, regions. The world as they knew it would become their safe haven.  
But questions would remain.  
Why?

* * *

3000 years.  
3000 years had quickly passed, and much had changed. Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos. It didn't matter.  
The whole world knew change.  
Some more than others.

* * *

A young girl of 15 lay sound asleep. Sunlight was only just seeping into the room. Not enough to wake her. Yet.  
The opening chord to Demi Love's song, Let it Go, started up, jerking her awake.  
"Stupid alarm!" She grumbled, reaching over and turning it off.  
"Serena!"  
The girl, dubbed as Serena, sat up properly, just as her mother entered the room.  
"Good, you're up." The dark haired woman laughed. "Anyway, get dressed! Neighbours are coming round in 10 minutes, okay?"  
Serena nodded. "Hai!"  
When her mother had gone, she set about the task of getting ready.

* * *

Next door, two brown heads sat side by side, spooning cornflakes into their mouths. Their mother rushing around, packing two backpacks. Every so often, she'd look over at the table where the twins sat.  
"Now, Shauna, have you done?"  
One of the twins looked up. She nodded, pigtails bobbing.  
"Calem, stick together."  
Calem groaned. "Fine."

* * *

"You knock!"  
"No, you knock!"  
Serena turned her head away from the TV, towards the front door. Two voices were coming from outside. But who were they? Surely not the neighbours!  
"Serena!"  
Serena jumped a foot in the air, turning quickly to face her mother. Slowly, the teenager nodded.  
"Door? Right!"  
She got up from the sofa, and walked over to the large oak structure. She opened it.  
"Hi, I'm Calem." A boy around Serena's age spoke, taking a step forward. Behind him, a girl coughed.  
"Right, right. That's Shauna."  
Shauna grinned. "Hey Serena. Mom's told us so much about you!"  
"Really?" Serena looked confused for a moment. "Oh yeah, our moms worked together."  
The twins nodded. "Precisely! Stop copying me!"  
Serena could only laugh.  
Life was going to be fun.

* * *

Only a short path lay between Vaniville town and a lovely town called Aquacorde. It was a path the twins knew very well, as they went down it every other day.  
Sure, they didn't own any Pokémon yet. But the path, or route 1, was so safe. There was no need.  
And now Serena was taking the walk.  
"So, where are we going?" She asked, walking a few steps behind the twins.  
"Aquacorde town!" Shauna called over her shoulder. "We're supposed to be meeting someone called Roxie?"  
"And we're meeting Tierno and Trevor as well," Calem added.  
"Right."

* * *

In Aquacorde's most famous cafe, Café Aqua, three people were waiting. Two boys, or young men, and a female. In her hand was a box. And all she needed were 3 more people. The door opened, signalled by a bell, and she looked up.  
"Shauna! Calem! Over here!" She called, standing up. "I see Serena's with you."  
Serena looked slightly taken aback. Shauna and Calem were only 15. So why were they hanging around with a 20 year old? Roxie was rather tall, and slim. Like a model. Her chocolate curls didn't help.  
"What's the matter Serena?" Roxie asked now.  
"Nothing...It's just, you look older than I imagined."  
"And Trevor's younger?" Roxie continued, pointing at a ginger haired boy. "Then again, he is only 14. I, however, am 15. I blame my mom."  
Shauna and Calem laughed. "You always do!"  
"Whatever, let's get down to Pokémon." Roxie opened the box, and placed it on the table.  
"Wait..."  
"...Pokémon?"  
"Sweet!"  
"A Pokémon means I can finally start a dance team!"  
"Wait? Who are you?"  
"Tierno..."  
"Okay th..."  
"Will you two be quiet!"  
"Sorry."  
Roxie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She then continued.  
"Right, youngest first. Trevor?"  
Trevor looked at the box, then at the elder girl.  
"Why are there 5?" He asked.  
"Because, as well as the three starters, we have Beartic and Dedenne."  
The five around the table nodded, and Trevor went about deciding.  
"Chespin!"  
"Serena?"  
"Um...Fennekin please."  
Tierno choose Beartic, while Shauna picked Dedenne. That left...  
"Froakie."  
Roxie flashed a weak smile. "I hope you don't mind?"  
Calem shook his head. He had wished for Fennekin, but fair was fair. If he couldn't have it, he'd actually hoped Serena would. Speaking of the girl.  
"Can I give Fennekin a nickname?" She asked, earning a look of joy from Shauna.  
"Can I also nickname Dedenne?"  
The boys, and Roxie laughed, but all agreed. The new trainers high fived each other.  
"Come on out Flame!" Serena cried, summoning the fox.  
Tierno whispered something to Trevor. "What does the fox say?"  
"Let's go Li'l D!"  
"Adorbs!"  
Roxie gave another laugh. "So, no Pokédex?"  
"We do want one!"  
Calem shook his head. "Honestly."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"  
Serena closed the front door, listening out for her mother. Behind her, the twins, Tierno and Trevor stood, waiting.  
"Mom?" Serena shook her head. "Mo..Oh, there you are!"  
Her mother had just appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
"Serena? What...What's going on?"  
Serena handed a piece of paper to her mother. Within seconds, the other woman had fled back up.  
"Huh?"  
The teens frowned, a silence sweeping over them.  
Eventually, the older woman returned. She was carrying a tote bag.  
"Serena," She spoke quietly, a tear in her eye. "Take care. And try to visit. Okay?" She opened her arms, and gave her daughter a hug.

* * *

Half an hour later, and the group were standing on route 2.  
They had only just met. They barely knew each other. And yet, and incredible journey was about to begin.  
Soon, it was going to get better.

* * *

"They accepted the Pokédex?"  
Roxie nodded, her chocolate curls bouncing. She bit her lip.  
"Yes Professor. But are they ready for stage two?"  
"I'm not sure about one, or two. But yes, soon." He paused. "For now, keep an eye on Serena. Make sure Team Flare doesn't get her. If they do...Then we lose."  
"Game over?"

* * *

Trivial Pursuit Time-When originally writing this, there were another 3 pages or so of chapter one. However, I'm added them into chapter two because:  
A-It fits better  
B-Makes it longer.


End file.
